


Me and Him

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [83]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and Lee get together<br/>prompt: and</p><p>companion/sequel to Companion/Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/365790">What to Say</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/365798">How it Happened</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and Him

Just as he was about to knock on the door, it opened. He was face to face with Lee and he had no idea what to say.

"Admiral," Lee said, at a loss for word himself.

"Lee. Can we talk?" Harry asked.

Lee stepped aside, allowing the Admiral to enter, then closed the door behind him.

"Admiral, I'm..."

"Lee, about today..."

Both men smiled as they tried to speak at once.

"Let me," Harry asked, "I have a feeling this can be clear up quickly."

"Sir?"

"Did you mean what you said, about loving me?" Harry asked getting right to the point.

"Yes, sir."

"Good," he replied, taking a deep breath. "I feel the same way..."

"Sir?"

Harry stepped closer to Lee and ran the back of his hand along the younger man's cheek. "I. Love. You." He said so there was no mistaking his words or intentions.

"Oh good..."

Harry only had a moment to react before Lee closed the scant distance between them and kissed him. And as they wrapped their arms around each other they ceased to be separate and became one.


End file.
